Dollhouse
by schuylersister
Summary: He's a thief who happened to break into the home of the Pines Family. He didn't expect to meet Shooting Star, and he definitely did not expect to help her escape. (re-do of my old dollhouse story as maranoismylife)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

He hated the stupid smell of coffee more than anything, but he thought of it as a mild sacrifice. All it did was bring back bitter thoughts, not to mention the sweetening scent to it made him feel sick to the stomach. He wasn't sure why exactly he tended to order it, no matter how many times he brought himself to visit.

Watching her from across the room, the putrid smell coming from the mug right in front of him, he didn't let his eyes wander for even a second.

There she was, still smiling like she'd never known any bad in her life. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back, displaying the aging in her face more clearly, and she wore the same torn sneakers she had since the last time he'd seen her in over eleven months. He couldn't say he was surprised, as all the waitresses in the diner seemed to suffer the same penniless circumstances as she did.

He didn't even try to hide his satisfied smile, taking a sip of his drink.

''Everything alright?'' She asked, walking towards him with her notepad and pen in grasp.

He nodded, tilting his cap in her direction,his head still laying low. ''Everything's just fine''

''I'm glad!'' Her smile was nothing but sincere, and the twisting feeling in his stomach seemed to grow even more intense. ''Well if you need anything at all, just let me know!''

''Sure'' was all he could mutter, before watching her walk back towards the main counter.

Taking a deep breath, he stood and placed a couple of crumbled bills on the table. Making his way towards the front entrance, he heard her distinguished voice.

''Thanks for coming! Come again soon!''

He let the door slam behind him without hesitation, the sound of the bell ringing for a slight second as he was met with morning light.

He hated himself for returning, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself he shouldn't. Yet, there would always be something fulfilling about seeing her in that neverending hellhole.

Maybe next time he'd finally let himself be seen.

He chuckled to himself for a moment.

_Or maybe not._

* * *

There was one camera flash after the other, always blinding her as what seemed a thousand voices called out for her attention. White vans with logos all surrounded the outside of the mansion, the leading stairs completely bombarded with photographers attempting their best to get as close as they could to where they stood.

Marius smiled his famous grin, his shoulder length hair placed back into a neat ponytail and his dark suit bringing his hazel eyes to life. His gloved hand was wrapped around her waist and she couldn't help but note how cold his touch felt.

Well, to be fair, it's not as if either of them wanted to be standing there, having every one of their moves captured without being able to speak out of turn. And yet there they were in her giant house filled with numerous rich folk, and she couldn't wait to get out of her stupid shoes and end this day once and for all.

''That's enough pictures for tonight, thank you'' her father's voice called out, stepping to her side with her mother hooked onto his arm. She could see just how much he craved to have the attention on him. ''We want to thank each of you for joining us today on Mabel's special occasion. She changed our lives eighteen years ago and now she's flourished into a beautiful woman''

Claps evoked throughout, and she had to force herself to pull her lips up into a smile.

''I think we can all say we're more than excited for the Pines family to be joining the Von Fundshauser family through Marius and Mabel's marriage. They're just fuming with enthusiasm, aren't you sweetheart? ''

''Of course, Father'' With a grin, she slightly bowed at the photographers. '' Thank you all for joining us for both my birthday dinner and engagement announcement''

''Truly,'' Marius spoke, leaning closer to her. ''We thank you all for coming''

The cheers continued, and the guests were handed wine glasses, including them.

''To the engagement of Marius and Mabel!'' her father shouted, his darkened eyes gleaming.

''Cheers!'' Everyone in the house cried out, gracefully taking a large drink of their wine.

All Mabel could do was throw it down her throat, hoping somehow it would get time to move faster.

''This is so stupid, I hate this'' she mumbled to Marius, as they both walked together greeting the guest with nods. ''Who even gets married at eighteen anymore?''

He sighed. ''Yeah, I know, but it's not exactly like we get a choice''

''Hey, you can always run up to your twenty houses in Austria''

Marius let out a soft laugh. ''Tempting, but I'm afraid I can't outrun this''

That's what she was afraid he'd say.

She had known Marius since she was eleven years old and he was thirteen, and since then, he had become a good friend. She had helped him through his father's unexpected death all those year ago, and he was there to lend a shoulder whenever the absence of her twin got to be too much. They loved each other, yes, but the marriage was nothing more than a financial chess piece.

Their parents had decided the future, and nothing else was to be said about it.

''So are you still doing it?'' he mumbled in her ear, pulling her onto the dance floor and gradually swinging back and forth. More folk had gathered, either staring in admiration or dancing nearby.

''Yeah, I just have to find the right time, it's not as simple as climbing out of a window''

''Hey, wherever you decide is your place, you can always count on me'' she couldn't help but note that was the most sincere smile he had given all day. ''I'll always have your back, although I am a little saddened at the extent my fiance will take to not marry me''

She bursted out in laughter, before forcing herself to quiet down. ''No worries, I know you'll find the girl you're really meant to be with''

The rest of the night was filled with nothing but boring chatter, meant to only emphasize on everyone's growing fortune and lavish lifestyles. She wasn't exactly expected to jump into the conversations with interesting details, but even then she was growing more inpatient with the never ending talk.

She couldn't help but let out a breath of relief once the guests slowly began to head out, leaving only their closest acquaintances there.

''Mom, do you think it's alright if I head up to my room already?'' she asked, catching her mother's blue eyes. She noted her glare, staring directly at her father speaking closely with a redhead in a short black dress.

''Did you excuse yourself to everyone already?''

''Of course, Marius said he's going to leave already too''

With a wave of her hand, her mother huffed. ''Do what you want, you've served your purpose''

Without hesitation, Mabel ran up the stairs and flickered on the lights to her bedroom. She was met with the same, torturous lavender walls, always dragging on the same feeling of loneliness. Kicking off her shoes and letting her dark hair flow down her back, she tied her night robe around her waist before throwing herself onto the large bed. Grabbing the phone that sat on the drawer next to her, she heard the familiar ringtone as she awaited the video call.

As expected, it was greeted with nothing and all she could do was let out a loud sigh.

_Hey, bro bro._

She began texting.

_Just wanted to say Happy Birthday! I miss you so much, you can't even imagine it. Call me when you have the chance, love you dork!_

''Of course you didn't answer'' Was all she could murmur to herself, before turning the lights off and hiding under her covers.

Maybe tomorrow would be different, at least a little better than today had been; but she'd been hoping that for years, and it wasn't getting any easier.

She was greeted with the sound of her balcony doors slamming open and a soft trail of footsteps leading in. Holding in her breath, she gradually pulled the covers down to see a tall, lean man beginning to open drawers and shove some of her belongings into a large backpack. He wore a black hoodie, but catching his reflection in the mirror, she could see a small patch of blond hair sticking out.

''How'd you get past security?''

Her words caused him to immediately drop what he was holding and point a gun directly at her. All she could do was blink in response, as she was having a difficult time processing what was happening to say the least.

''You can go ahead and shoot, but it wouldn't necessarily be the wisest idea. They'll all come running in within seconds''

The man chuckled, dryly. ''I'm faster than I look''

''Then why aren't you pulling the trigger?''

Should she have said that? Who knows. She wasn't exactly thinking rationally with a freaking gun to her face and a complete stranger standing in her room.

The man only stared at her for a few seconds before lowering his arm and tucking his gun back into his pocket. She jumped out of bed attempting to take a step closer to the door, only for him to take a step closer to her.

''Take whatever you want and leave,'' she tried her best to hide her fear by crossing her arms. ''None of it matters anyway''

''And let you walk down and tell mommy and daddy there's a bad guy in your room? You have to understand why that doesn't work out for me''

''You're acting like all of this isn't going to get replaced within a day'' she said through gritted teeth.

''Gosh, I hate the filthy rich''

She was surprised when he lowered his hoodie to reveal the lightest brown eyes she'd ever seen in her life, almost to the color gold. He was young, no older than twenty two, and she hated to note he wasn't unpleasant to look at. With a smug look on his face, he snickered.

''What the hell are you doing? Now I know what you look like!''

''Why should I care? You made it clear you don't''

Watching as he continued to riffle through her things, she couldn't help the sudden thought that had fallen upon her.

She had been thinking day and night, trying to plan the perfect way to finally leave the stupid dollhouse she had been locked into for years and she hadn't been able to come up with something bulletproof. And yet, there she was, staring at a complete stranger and the overwhelming desire to escape wouldn't leave her.

Could she really coax him into somehow going along with her plan?

She'd have to, seeing as it would be nearly impossible to escape without another person's help.

_I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm so crazy_, she thought as she took a step closer to him.

''Hey,'' he didn't bother to even stop what he was doing. ''Do you do other jobs beside stealing?''

''I don't kill people for money if that's what you want, though I do know a guy''

She gulped. ''No, no! Nothing like that! It's something else-''

He looked at her, a smirk appearing on his lips. ''What do you have in mind, Shooting Star?''

''That's not my name, and actually i need your help to escape from here and to take me to Oregon''

She could see the surprise in his face. ''And why would I do that?''

''Because it's easy money and I have lots of it,'' she walked towards him until they were only inches away. She could feel his minty breath softly hitting her face and a small tint of red appearing on her cheeks. '''So will you do it or do I have to scream bloody murder?''

''Threatening me?'' he laughed. ''You're something else. But do tell me, why does a pampered little girl like you want to leave her perfect little castle?''

''For what you have that I don't, freedom'' she nervously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. ''Look, I just need to get out of here. I have family up in Oregon and they'll take care of me but I can't exactly take an airplane over there. If my father found out I was leaving, he'd snap his fingers and his guards would have me back in no time''

There was a large pause. ''How much are we talking about?''

She opened her closet door, pulling out her childhood pig backpack and showing the piles of bills inside. Amused at his widened eyes, she spoke. ''It's the next best thing you get when you're parents don't care''

''And say I'm willing to do it,'' He kneeled down to her face level. ''Aren't you a little naive trusting a bad man like me?''

Of course she was, she knew that there was risk to it. But she looked at him, really looked at him, and she just knew. She was praying her intuition was right, that there would be no scam or bad accident, but it was too late to turn back now.

''Weren't you naive to trust that I wouldn't call security the moment you walked through those doors?''

''Alright, we have a deal'' His gloved hand grabbed ahold of hers and shook it firmly. ''Now hand over the money''

''Not until I get what I paid for''

''You're stubborn'' He smirked. ''I Like it''

Grabbing another backpack, she shoved some clothes and necessities into it before ripping a piece of paper out of the journal and scribbling something onto it. The man waited near the doors, a look of impatience falling upon him as she rushed to his side after finishing.

''Ready?''

She couldn't help but smile. ''Yeah, I am''

The blond man pulled a grappling hook, opening the balcony doors and swiftly pulling them both down. Grabbing ahold of her arm, they began to head towards the darkened back section and towards the large fence.

''I never got your name,'' she mumbled loud enough for him to hear, still staring down at his hand on her.

He turned back for a slight second, before looking ahead once again.

''Bill,'' was all he said.

''Mabel,'' the Piedmont skies had never looked so beautiful, looking up at the glowing stars. ''Thank you''


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

She awoke mid snore to the sound of a blender.

Sitting up from the couch almost immediately, her backpack still clutched tightly in her arms, she was greeted by the sight of sunlight coming in through the open curtains. Her legs were tangled in her gray blanket and the same night robe from the night before had loosened throughout the night. Bill stood feet away in the open kitchen, turning off the blender and pouring a green substance onto a drinking glass. He didn't even acknowledge her, simply making his way to a small round table where toasted bread awaited him on a plate.

''How long was I out for?'' she asked, rising to her feet and stretching out her arms. She could feel just how sore she was from the long run last night.

Bill took a bite of his bread. ''Like I care''

''Oh come on, don't be so cynical'' she didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to feel everything dawn onto her all at once. ''So I really ran away, huh?''

He didn't answer, simply raising his eyebrow.

''It's so weird, just the morning before I was being greeted with a table full of breakfast just for me''

''Sorry I don't run a damn hotel, Shooting Star'' Bill spat, glaring at her direction. ''You're always welcome to go back to your castle''

''No, I-'' she sighed. ''I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound that way-''

There was silence.

''Hey, why do you call me Shooting Star?''

Bill swallowed down (what she could only guess) his smoothie. ''What?''

''I heard you call me that yesterday, and you just called me that again'' Her eyes bore into his. ''Why?''

''Don't get too flattered, it was a mere coincidence in what you were wearing'' He said, looking down at the golden stars that evaded her night robe. ''Plus, you look like the type of girl who spends her useless time wishing on a shooting star''

She had to laugh wholeheartedly at that one. ''I used to, not that it's a huge surprise to you. Used to go out into the balcony and look down at the glowing city. Guess I had a lot of hope back then''

His face softened for a moment, but just as it came it was gone.

Mabel sighed, bouncing back into a large smile. ''Anyway, so what's the plan today? Are we ready to head out?''

Bill chuckled. ''Right, as if your parents aren't already monitoring who comes in and out of the city. We have no choice, we have to wait it out''

''We don't have to worry about that''

''And why's that?'' he asked.

She opened each kitchen cabinet, finally finding a cereal box that caught her attention. ''I wrote them a note saying to not bother looking for me because I was ending it all. Not much left for imagination there''

''Your parents aren't stupid,'' she could feel his eyes glaring into the back of her head, as she poured the cereal and milk into a bowl and took a seat across from his on the table. ''They're gonna search every corner and i'm not taking chances, so we have to keep low''

''Is that why you're dressed like you're going out?'' She couldn't help but send him a teasing smile, looking down at his jeans, black converse and leather jacket.

He took a deep breath. ''I'm going to go pawn off your jewelry while I still have the chance. This city is going to be crawling with cops in a few hours''

''Why don't I come with you?'' She cried out as she inched closer, causing the blond man to narrow his eyes. ''Please! This is the only time I'll be able to be outside! Who knows how long this whole mess is gonna take''

''What part of keeping low don't you understand?'' With his index finger, he pushed her forehead away. ''Plus, it's not the safest place to go to''

''And what? I can't handle myself? You're looking at the first place winner of the 2006 Karate Tournament'' she posed with her hands in front of her, and she couldn't help but notice the amusement that fell upon Bill's face.

It was nice, seeing that, for a second, he wasn't such a cold man after all.

''I don't believe it''

''Is it my colorful clothes or baby face? Because I'll let you know, I am a fighter!''

''You're anything but-'' he cleared his throat, and it was as if the moment had ended right there as his face fell back into a scowl. ''Listen, let's make something clear, you and I are never going to be anything more than a business deal. So you can quit your talking and trying to make an effort because nothing is going to change. Got it?''

She didn't say anything more, as they both rose to place their plates on the sink and went their separate ways. Bill walked into his bedroom, leaving her out in the living room with nothing to do but sit.

Maybe she really had been over her head trying to escape the inevitable, and maybe she really would have more going for her had she stayed in that mansion. But it was too late now to come back from any of the events that had happened so far, and Mabel could practically feel the gentle Oregon breeze and the smell of her Great Uncle's cooking.

If she could just get there, if she could just feel what a real embrace felt like and finally see her brother face to face, then everything would be alright.

Then it would all be worth it.

Even if it meant staying in the company of a grouchy little blond demon for a while.

''Put this on'' she felt a weight next to her, and she was stunned to find darkened sunglasses and a large black hoodie.

''What's this for?''

''You wanted to go out for a minute, no?'' He looked anywhere but at her. ''Get changed or I'm leaving''

Standing up, she looked down at the items in her hands again. ''I- Thank you''

He didn't say anything, so she rapidly pulled out some clothes from her bag. Staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, the dark hoodie draped over her figure loosely over her jeans and white sneakers, she stared at the hot pink headband she currently held.

It had been a while since she had last used it, but as she placed it on her head, it was a perfect fit.

''Hello, old friend'' she grinned, feeling happier than she had in awhile. Placing the sunglasses in her pocket, she walked out. Bill stood against the wall, his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

A warm sensation fell upon her cheeks, noting just how much of a sight he really was.

''Are you gonna keep staring or are we going to go?'' he said, not even bothering to open his eyes.

She jumped slightly. ''Let's go''

* * *

She didn't say anything, not a word as he began to drive into town.

She stared out at the passing buildings, mesmerized by their old structures and life. Many were out in the street, some in casual clothing laughing with a group of friends and others in fitness attire with a leash wrapped tightly around their hands. The sun was bright, illuminating to say the least, and Mabel desired nothing more than to walk down the same sidewalk without a care in the world.

Except, that hadn't happened in years and probably would never happen at all; it was just another disappointment.

''I thought you would've started babbling by now'' his voice caused her head to snap in his direction.

He looked so unbothered, already staring at her.

She didn't exactly know what to say, seeing as he had made it clear he didn't intend to interact. What did he care about what she would've done? He didn't even know her.

''What? Cat's got your tongue?''

She turned to look back out the window, this time the passing buildings become more run down and empty. She had never been in that part of the city before and it wasn't a comfortable feeling that sat in her stomach.

''You'll have to talk eventually,'' he muttered.

Seconds later, he parked in front of a crumbling, white building. It was small with large blue letters written above the doors that she recognized as a pawn shop. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she pushed the sunglasses closer to her nose as Bill grabbed his black backpack from the backseat. Opening it, she spotted her jewelry before being zipped up again.

''Don't touch anything,'' was all he said, before jumping out the car door.

She followed behind, and she was surprised to find the dark demeanor that fell upon them the moment the front doorbell rang. The shelves were filled with guns and other weapons she hadn't seen before, while the gold and silver riches were displayed behind large glass.

Mabel didn't like it one bit, and she couldn't wait to get it all over with.

''Scared are we?'' Bill whispered with a large smirk. ''Just remember who insisted on coming''

She glared at him but didn't hesitate to grab a hold of the back of his jacket.

A large, middle aged man with a scowl on his face and messy dark hair walked out of a back room. He didn't look in shambles to say, with his black shirt and khakis, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling he brought.

The minute he saw Bill, his lips pulled up. ''Bill Cipher, didn't know you were in town again''

Bill's smirk grew, throwing his backpack on the counter. ''Nice to see you again too, Kryptos. Decided it was time to come back for a little while, you know?''

The man's gaze then moved onto her, eyes roaming to every inch of her body. Even with the large hoodie and jeans, she felt so naked; as if he was seeing right through her.

Bill took notice to her surprise, grabbing her wrist and pulling her further behind him. ''Don't mind her, she's just here to keep me company''

''I can see that,'' before her or Bill knew it, Kryptos had walked up to her, pulling the hoodie off her head to reveal her long brown hair. ''My, you've got yourself a pretty little girlfriend. Sweetheart, why don't you take those sunglasses off? I'm sure you're even more beautiful''

The lustful tone of his words, caused her grip on Bill to tighten.

Bill simply rolled his eyes through gritted teeth. ''Are we going to make a deal or what?''

Kryptos finally looked away from her, walking back to the counter and beginning to examine each piece of jewelry. After a few minutes, he opened the cash register and pulled out a stack of hundred dollar bills.

Counting each with his fingers, he chuckled. ''Don't know how you do it, Cipher. Each time you come, I always end up giving you more and more money.''

''What can I say? I'm good at what I do'' Bill spat in response, grabbing the money from him.

As he placed it in his pockets, Kryptos spoke up again. ''What's your name, sweetie?''

She was about to come up with whatever name popped into her head when Bill opened his mouth. ''Cynthia''

''Cynthia, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl'' Kryptos mumbled softly, causing chills to run down her spine. ''You selling her too, Cipher?''

''I'm afraid she's not for sale'' relief overcame her as Bill intertwined his hand into hers. ''But if you're lonely, you can always try a dating website''

They began walking towards the door with him leading the way. ''Nice doing business with you''

And with that, the pawn shop door closed behind them and they wasted no time getting into the car. It wasn't until they were a distance away, that she hid her face into her hands and let out a loud groan.

''What the hell was that?''

Stopping at a red light, Bill slammed his forehead into the steering wheel. ''A mistake''

''You didn't tell me it was going to be like that! I was scared out of my mind back there! That man was disgusting!''

''I don't exactly deal with the most moral of businessmen'' He huffed. ''How the hell was I supposed to know he'd look right through your disguise? Plus, I didn't think he'd go after a little girl like you, didn't think you'd be his type,''

She had to take a deep breath to keep herself from punching him. ''I'm eighteen, I'm not a little girl and I'm a catch!''

She stared down at her feet. ''Do you think he actually wanted to buy me?''

''Did you not see the way he looked at you? Him and his little buddies buy girls like you all the time to keep them satisfied''

That her shut her up, gaze falling back out the window.

But she couldn't help that little sparkle of comfort in the back of her mind, remembering the gentle touch of his hand on hers.

With a small smile, she looked at him right as they made it back to their apartment. His eyebrow rose, as she grabbed his hand into hers again.

''Thank you, Bill, I mean it'' she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. ''You could've sold me and gotten rid of me right there, but you didn't. You're a good guy, Bill Cipher''

He pulled his hand away from hers instantly. ''Don't take it personal, I just did it because of what you owe me. You can go back to your rich parents for all I care as long as I get my part of the deal''

She crossed her arms. ''You just don't want to admit it. Watch, by the time we get to Oregon you won't want to leave my side''

''That, Shooting Star,'' he inched closer, and she knew he could see just how flustered she really was. ''I can promise we won't have a problem with. You're just a business deal, remember?''

''Okay, whatever you say, Cipher'' she teased, both stepping out.

She couldn't hide the smile that just couldn't seem to leave her lips.


End file.
